The Giver (My Version)
by GleekGlitterPrincess
Summary: This isn't actually "The Good Neighbors." It's my version of the book, "The Giver" I don't believe Jonas died at the end of the book so I made my own version after Jonas reaches Elsewhere. Enjoy!


Stacy looked outside a saw a sled going downhill really fast and saw a boy and baby. Once the sled stopped, the boy nor the baby wasn't moving. "Mom! There's someone outside!" Jane looked outside then grabbed her coat and ran outside. Jane yelled before she left, "Come on, Stacy!" Stacy also grabbed her coat. Jane and Stacy grabbed the baby and the young boy and carried them to their log home. Once they were inside Stacy closed the door and Jane yelled for her husband, "David! We need you!" A man ran to aid them. All three of them wrapped the boy in a blanket and placed him on a couch next to the fireplace to warm him. Jane took the baby somewhere else to take care of it. The boy opened his eyes, tried to speak but gibberish came out. "Just sleep. Go to sleep. You are in safe hands." said David. With those resurring words, the boy drifted to sleep. Stacy looked at her father worriedly, "Will he be okay?" David looked at the sleeping boy. "Yes, he will be just fine."

The boy's eyes slowly opened. He saw a young blonde girl. Stacy realized he was awake and went to him. The boy jumped back and startled Stacy. "It's fine. No one is going to hurt you. I'm Stacy. What's your name?" The boy looked at Stacy with confusion. Then slowly answered, "Jonas. My name is Jonas." Stacy beamed that he could finally talk, "Jonas what?" Stacy was asking Jonas for his last name. Jonas looked very confused, "Huh?" Stacy clarified herself, "What's your last name?" Jonas was even more confused than ever, "What's my...what?" Stacy sighed, "Your LAST NAME. You know...you take your Dad's last name. THAT name. Your second name?" Jonas shook his head, not understanding what she meant. Stacy sighed heavily, "Never mind." Stacy sat on the floor in front of Jonas, "Where are you from?" Jonas knew the answer to that one, "MY community. " Stacy asked more questions, "What's the name of your community." Jonas was amused, "Communities don't have NAMES. Only people do." Stacy laughed, "Well, of course communities have names. What do you call it when someone outside of your community asks you about YOUR community. duh!" Jonas thought hard, "I don't think my community has a name." Now Stacy looked confused, "A nameless community? How weird." Jonas' thoughts were about his old community. Since he hasn't died, the memories were still with him and the community was safe. No memories were let out. Stacy asked more questions, "You had a baby with you when you slid down the hill. What's his name?" Jonas suddenly realized, "GABE!" Stacy smiled suddenly, "Gabe? Is that his name? How cute!" Jonas stood up suddenly, "No! I didn't mean that! Where is Gabe?! Where is he?" Stacy jumped up, "He's fine. My mom is tending to him. I saw him earlier." That made Jonas feel a lot better. "His name is Gabriel actually but he was nicknamed Gabe back in my community." Stacy still standing, "Cool! I'll tell my mom, he already has a name." Stacy went to the other room. Jane was giving Gabe a bath. Gabe was laughing and smiling. Jane had named him Hendricks. Stacy walked in, "Mom, I told you Hendricks was a terrible name. Besides scratch that name off. Jonas told me he already has a name." Jane looked at Stacy, "He's awake? Did you wake him?" Stacy looked at Jane innocently, "I didn't! Besides Jonas told him he has a name." Jane looked on curiously, "Jonas? His name is Jonas?" Stacy nodded. "Does he have a last name?" asked Jane. Stacy shook her head, "Apparently he doesn't know what a last name is. " Jane looked confused and asked, "What did he say was Hendricks name?" Stacy sighed, "The baby's name is Gabriel. His nickname is Gabe. So please, Mom. Drop Hendricks. That's the worst name I have ever heard. No offense." Stacy smiled sweetly afterwards and left. Jane looked back at Gabe. Gabe was laughing at the bubbles and the rubber ducky. Jane whispered to herself "I guess Gabe could work."

Jonas was amazed at the log home. It was HUGE. Probably the biggest house he'd had ever seen. There were numerous rooms and each room was big and luxurious. Jonas and Stacy were walking up the long and winding staircase into the room Jane had picked out for Jonas. "Here we are." said Stacy. Jonas' new room was big. It had a big bed, much bigger, fancier and softer than his old bed back in his family unit. There was a a big couch in the corner of the room with a black screen. "What's that?" Jonas pointed at the black screen. Stacy answered, "That's a TV." Jonas looked back at Stacy. "A what?" Stacy clarified herself, "A television. You know...what you watch?" Jonas once again did not know what she was talking about. Stacy rolled her eyes, "Lemme guess. You didn't have a TV back in your community." Jonas muttered, "Probably not. I've never seen that thing before in my life." There was another room when Jonas walked in, it was a bathroom. A huge tub with a seperate shower area and there were steps leading to the tub. There was yet again another room. Jonas walked in and it was his own personal library! There were shelves of books every where and in the middle there was a desk with two couch chairs facing opposite. It was a BIG library. "You like to read?" said Stacy's voice from behind. Jonas awestruck, "Yes, I do." Stacy walked to the door, "I'll leave you here." Stacy walked out. Jonas was amazed. Just amazed. He was finally in Elsewhere...well, where ever elsewhere was. Jonas felt bad for The Giver. He was back in that horrible community. Jonas thought he should go back to the community but it would dangerous. In fact, he might right now be disgraced for leaving. Then Jonas decided against it.


End file.
